jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sara
is one of the main characters in Jewelpet Twinkle☆. She is Sapphie's human partner. Appearance Sara is a Japanese-Indian girl with bright red eyes and short, straight, light blue hair. She is the second oldest and second tallest in her class. Her choice of clothing would be anything that won't stand out which includes a lab coat. She would only wear bright dresses if it was a special occasion. Her magician's attire is mostly a sapphire blue color. Personality Sara is at first a cold and lonesome girl who prefers to do research in her personal laboratory instead of hanging out with other people, with the only character she is willing to have near her being Sapphie. She is very intelligent and enjoys studying. After Akari breaks through her shell, she becomes much more sociable and reveals a knack for cracking good-natured jokes at others' expense, though she still retains an introverted and rational nature. She is deathly afraid of and disgusted by mushrooms, and throws uncharacteristic screaming fits when she is faced with one. History Sara is the genius prodigy of the trio who likes science, especially chemistry and physics, inventions and always reads magic books. She lived all by herself after her parents left, being guarded by the government and she doesn't talk that much, sometimes becoming a cold-hearted person. She is an expert in doing magic using chemistry and magic physics while making her experiments successful. Afterwards, Sara became an honorable student at the Magic Academy. Both Nicola and Miria think that she is weird, but Akari thinks that Sara is a nice person inside, although she doesn't show it. She and Nicola are rivals due to their knowledge of magic. Her wish after she obtains the Jewel Star title is to be a famous scientist. Her only fears are mushroom gills (the lines under the top), seeing she has a psychological phobia on them and un-proper clothing styles. She and Miria can't get along nicely until the incident when their bodies were swapped. Nicola seems to have a crush on her as the story goes on. In episode 31, At first, Sara thought to herself that she was fine with being alone and didn't even needed neither of her parents nor friends except Sapphie but upon seeing Akari of how much she is trying her best to bring her plant back to life, Sara started to break down in tears and realize how lonely she feels now to the point she gone to apologizes to her and teamed up together to recover the plant. Upon seeing Sara as finally grown, Halite gave her the eleventh jewel star. Skills Sara is the only student in the Magic Academy who can use alchemy in her spells seeing as though she understands which chemicals she can use. Along with Sapphie, they can use magic together through her Jewel Charm. She can use their Jewel Flash to change her attire into her own blue magician's outfit to amplify her magic. Although she is very skilled at not only using but inventing magic, her magic lacked emotion. She slowly understood from Akari that her powers can become stronger if she puts emotion into her magic. Gallery Trivia * Sara loves any animal, especially snakes. * Her favorite food is pancakes. * Her favorite subjects are math and physics, but like Leon, she dislikes Home Economics. * By her current age, Sara should be a 7th grader, but thanks to her intelligence she's already an 8th grader. * Sara's voice actress, Azusa Kataoka, also voices Yumeno Uta from the Onegai My Melody series as well as being a member of the group of "LISP", the band that is known for singing the first opening for Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Sapphie's Partner Category:Non-Jewelpets Category:Main Characters Category:Article stubs